


a man after midnight

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Archery, M/M, camping i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Everyone knew that the man in the hood was behind this and wanted to stay away to avoid any possible danger. But, Isak? Well, he just wanted to meet the man that was delivering justice across the land.





	a man after midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvensDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MACK!!!!!!!!!!  
> omg I love you sososososososo much. we met less than a year ago and I already feel like you're one of my best friends. we were the teal rebels and we were badass!!! I really hope you have a wonderful birthday and your sister doesn't try to poison you again. <3<3<3  
> This idea just kind of came to me while I was listening to a song that makes me think of you, so I hope you like it even tho it has nothing to do w the lyrics the idea was more fueled by the bumpin' beat

The village of Nissen was in chaos, as a crime had been committed in the night by a foreigner, likely from a nearby village called Elvebakken.

During the previous night, the home of the Magnusson family had been robbed of a large sum of money and, after the people had woken up in the morning, the money had been found distributed in three equal parts to the family of Vilde Lien, Noora Sætre and her roommates, and to the local orphanage. The money was quickly returned by the demand of Nikolai Magnusson.

And the culprit? Well, nobody knew his name, but there were similar crimes in neighboring villages, starting with Elvebakken, and the locals had called him by the moniker “Robin Hood.” This referred to how he flew from village to village and always wore his characteristic brown hood to mask his identity in the shadows of the night.

The police force of Nissen was hard at work by order of the Magnusson’s and the public was told to stay out of things, as they were warned about the danger of Robin Hood and the Merry Men that followed him. But, Isak and his friends were a tad curious.

“Who do you think is behind this?” Magnus asked his friends. “Do you think one of our own could be responsible?”

“Nonsense, Magnus,” Mahdi replied. “It’s most obviously a foreigner. Haven’t you heard what the police have been saying?”

“You’re a foreigner too, Mahdi. That doesn’t mean that the culprit isn’t one of us,” Vilde argued.

Mahdi squinted at her. “Vilde, we have been neighbors my entire life. I was born and raised here, as were my parents.”

“I meant-” Vilde began in a quiet voice.

“What I’ve heard is that the man who redistributed the funds is likely from Elvebakken, as that was the first location to be hit,” Noora informed them.

“Sana, didn’t you grow up in Elvebakken?” asked Eva.

“Yeah, but the crimes started long after I moved here,” she replied with a shrug.

“I don’t think that the money should have been returned to the Magnussons,” Jonas said. “They certainly do not need it.”

“Unfortunately the world doesn’t work that way,” Chris shrugged.

“Well I think it’s actually kind of honorable that this man is making it work that way,” Isak told his friends. “I mean, sure we complain, but when have any of us actually done anything to change the world like he has?”

“I’d rather not get beheaded,” Mahdi replied.

The group murmured in agreement, but Isak wasn’t convinced that the threat of death was worse than a potential future that was better. There was one thing he knew for certain: he had to meet this Robin Hood man. Too bad he was likely already long gone, ready to help the next village.

* * *

Apparently, that was not the case. The very next morning, even more money had been swiped from the home of the Magnusson family had once again appeared on the steps of the same three places as the previous day. Once again, the money was returned to the Magnussons, and Isak knew that Robin Hood would return.

The logical approach would be to sit back and let the police handle it, as the citizens of Nissen had been specifically told to stay back from this dangerous man or they may face charges, but Isak was willing to take the risk. He didn’t think Robin Hood would hurt him and, if he was careful, he would have no issues with evading the police.

So, that night, Isak decided to stake out the Magnusson estate. He didn’t tell a soul. Half his friends had big mouths and, if he told them, his stakeout would end before it even began. The other half would want to come with and, on the off chance Robin Hood was dangerous, he didn’t want to drag any of his friends into peril.

At half past 21, Isak shrugged a quilt around his shoulders and made his way to the woods. He climbed up a tree on the edge of the forest and was able to get a clear view of where the Magnusson family lived.

He sat for three hours, and there was no movement other than that of the men guarding the house. Isak suspected that Robin Hood would find a way to circumvent them when he finally did show up. That is, if he showed up.

Then, he heard a whistle from the woods behind him. It was likely just a bird, maybe an owl, but the sound of it was unsettling and shook him to his very core. Isak knew that he would be defenseless up in the tree so he slowly and quietly crept down.

“Is anyone there?” Isak whispered into the wind,

There was no reply, but a few moments later, strong arms wrapped around Isak’s body, preventing any movement despite his squirming.

“I never would have suspected Isak Valtersen to be the infamous thief,” spat Christoffer Schistad. “But people can be surprising.”

“I was merely curious to the identity of the real culprit,” he protested. “I promise that I have not stolen a thing from your friend.”

“If the Magnussons are robbed whilst you’re in custody, then we will be able to release you as innocent,” Chris told him. “If not, there will be a court case.”

“Let me go,” Isak pleaded. “I am not a person who steals.”

“I’m quite sure we’ll know whether or not that statement is true come morning,” Chris informed him as he began to jerk his body down the path to the town.

Suddenly, an arrow came flying through the sky, sticking into the tree mere inches from Chris’ skull. He immediately dropped Isak, who scrambled away from him.

The archer made himself known by stepping into the line of sight. It was hard to clearly see his features due to the large hood that cast a shadow upon his face, but Isak was able to make out a pair of dazzling bright blue eyes.

“Do not take this innocent man with you when it is me that you want,” Robin Hood bellowed in a low voice.

“Is this you offering to turn yourself in?” Chris asked, clearly confuddled by the situation that he was in.

Robin Hood laughed. “On the contrary. I’m afraid that my work for tonight is finished. I intend to leave. That is, if your friend has given up on stealing back the money that he has no use for.”

“They’ll never let their money be stolen,” Chris spat. “You’re a crook, so step off your high horse and realize that you’re no better than any other criminal. Leave, if you must, I’ll take Isak in your place.”

Another arrow whizzed past Chris’ ear, but the hooded man wasn’t the one to shoot it.

“What makes you think that I will allow this injustice to occur?” the man chuckled. “My men are in this woods.”

“You cannot control what occurs upon your departure,” Chris pointed out.

“That’s a fair point,” Robin Hood replied with a nod. “Isak, join me. He cannot take you if we’ve taken you first and, trust me, I do not cause pain to innocents such as yourself.”

Isak hiked his quilt up around his shoulders and rushed to join the hooded man. Together, they retreated into the woods, leaving a terrified Chris behind.

“Thank you for saving me,” Isak said.

“You were trying to catch me,” the man asserted. “Why?”

“You’re risking everything to give strangers a better life,” Isak said with a shrug. “Naturally I was curious. I wanted to see a true hero in action.”

“Well, it seems as if you’ll be seeing plenty of me,” Robin Hood grumbled as he pulled Isak deeper and deeper into the woods, eventually coming to stop at a large tent by a campfire. Sitting around the fire were five other hooded figures.

One of them looked up at them. “Where is-” he began but stopped as he remembered the witness. “Where is the other person?”

Robin Hood shrugged. “Perhaps she had to pee or something. She’s not dumb enough to get caught.”

“She dated you for like six months, she isn’t as smart as you give her credit for,” joked one of the other hooded men.

Another hooded figure appeared from the woods and whacked him on the head with the back of an arrow. “Hey, smart people make stupid mistakes.”

The man holding Isak released him to throw his hands up in the air. “Is this attack Even day?” he asked, taking off his hood to reveal a stunning face with plush pink lips and the bluest eyes to be found on Earth. His hair was blond and looked incredibly soft.

“What in Heaven are you doing?” asked the girl.

“Until we have moved on from Nissen, Isak here will be accompanying us,” the man, Even, explained. “It will be impossible to shield our identities from him for that long, considering the reaction that the Magnussons have had to our justice.”

The five sitting around took their hoods off and the girl huffed before following them.

“Wonderful,” Even smiled. “I am Even, as you now know. The woman here is the scariest of our lot, Sonja. And those men, from left to right, are Adam, Mikael, Mutta, Yousef, and Elias. We come from Elvebakken to improve your village.”

“Elias,” Isak repeated. “As in Elias Bakkoush?”

One of the men, the one with a shaved head, nodded. “I take it that you are familiar with my younger sister.”

“She is a friend of mine,” Isak confirmed.

“Does she ever talk about me?” asked Yousef.

Mutta laughed and nudged him in the side. “You wish!”

“Do you trust Sana?” Even asked Isak.

He nodded in response. “Her judgment seems to be far more advanced than mine is.”

“Then you can trust us,” Even assured him. “Although she doesn’t actively work with us, she supports our cause. She acted as our informant for Nissen, detailing to us who could use the money most.”

Isak yawned before speaking again. He hadn’t realized how tired the stakeout would make him. “I trust you and I will not rat you out to the authorities, as I support your actions,” he promised.

“You’re tired,” Even observed. “You should retire in the tent. That quilt you’ve taken here should be sufficient to ensure your warmth.”

With a nod, Isak walked into the tent and curled up in the corner. In mere seconds sleep overtook him.

* * *

When he woke up, most of the group was still asleep in the tent, with the exception of Yousef and Mutta. Isak could smell some sort of meat cooking on the fire outside of the tent, so he made his way out.

Yousef was sitting over the fire, cooking rabbit, but Mutta was nowhere to be seen.

“Good morning,” Isak greeted, blearily wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“Morning!” Yousef chirped, turning around to smile at Isak. “The rabbit isn’t quite ready yet, but you’ll be able to eat soon.”

“Should I wake the others?” he asked. “So they can eat as well.”

“Not yet. They need their sleep,” Yousef informed him. “We have to hit the Magnussons once again tonight. Elias has gone to scout it out.”

“Won’t the two of you be tired come nightfall?” Isak asked.

“We aren’t going tonight. We trade shifts here,” he explained. “Except for Even. Even always goes. After all, he’s the infamous Robin Hood and we are but his Merry Men. Sonja goes most the time soon, as she had earned her position of his right hand through her incredible strength and skill.”

“So, are Even and Sonja lovers?” Isak inquired.

Yousef chuckled. “Not for a long time. They never worked well in that way. Friendship and comradery serves them much better.”

Isak heard shuffling in the tent and turned toward it. Even climbed out, soft blond hair ruffled from sleep.

“Up already?” Yousef said. “You really need your sleep.”

“You know that sleep is difficult for me to maintain at times,” he said to Yousef before turning to Isak. “How did you sleep?”

“Well enough,” he replied. “Thank you for offering shelter to me.”

“I’m sure it is nothing compared to your bed,” Even said.

Someone in the tent giggled and Even groaned. “Please, Adam, I invite you to share what you find to be so hilarious with the rest of us.”

“I’m asleep,” the other boy called back from inside the tent.

Even rolled his eyes before turning to Yousef. “How much longer until the rabbit has been prepared?”

Yousef stopped to think for a moment. “Probably like twenty minutes. Maybe more.”

He nodded. “I’m going to take Isak to the clearing and teach him to shoot.”

“Why?” Isak asked.

“Because if you turn out to be stuck with us for an extended period of time, we must make you useful,” Even replied. “Come on,” he said, but he had already begun walking swiftly into the woods and Isak had to run to catch up.

There was already a fading red “x” painted on one of the trees when they entered the clearing, so it was obvious that this had been a training spot for Even and his crew for a while now.

Even put the bow and an arrow into Isak’s hands and simply said, “Shoot.”

“I don’t know how,” Isak protested, attempting to hand the weapon back to the taller man.

He refused to take it. “I just want you to try. Our ancestors were hunters. That means that it is in your blood. Just try it.”

It took him five tries just to get the arrow on the string and, once he pulled back and loosed the arrow into the air, it landed only a few feet from Isak and far to his left.

“So much for being a natural hunter,” Isak grumbled.

“Nonsense!” Even exclaimed, bopping Isak on the nose while he passed by on his way to retrieve the arrow “That was a good start.”

“I didn’t even get close to the target, Even,” Isak pointed out.

“You were able to shoot without my assistance. Now I will help in order to improve your power and aim,” Even explained. “You know how when you pull the string of the bow back, it creates the power for the arrow to fly.”

Isak nodded.

“I can feel the very same power within you,” Even told him. “We are merely stretching your string back. Soon you will be able to shoot just as well as the rest of us.”

“Okay,” Isak replied, a bit unsure.

Even handed him the arrow. “This time, we’ll do it together.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard since I awoke,” he said with a smile.

“First, your stance must be corrected,” Even began, placing his hands on Isak’s hips and shifting his body so that his feet were parallel to the target. When he removed his hands, Isak ached for his touch to return and it did, but only to point Isak’s bow toward the target. “This is how you will shoot, but first we must point it at the ground to nock the arrow.”

Isak followed his instructions and attached the arrow on his own, as he was capable of such a simple task. He then returned to the position Even had outlined.

“Then we must draw,” Even said, grabbing Isak’s hand with his own and placing it on the string, pointer finger above the arrow and middle and ring fingers below, his hand remaining above Isak’s. Even stood behind him and used his over hand to grip the front of the bow on top of Isak’s other hand. Slowly, Even drew back the string and Isak could feel the power building where the string met the arrow.

Even brought his lips to Isak’s ear. “Then, we shoot,” he whispered. Together they released the bowstring and the arrow went flying, sinking into the tree mere inches from the center of the “x.”

There was a slow clapping behind of them and they both turned to see Sonja smirking at them. “I see you two are having fun.”

Isak’s face flushed deep red and he looked up to Even to see that he looked the same. At least whatever this was, it was mutual.

“He needs to know how to shoot,” Even reasoned.

“Sure,” she replied. “Breakfast has been prepared,” she told them, gesturing in the direction of the camp.

“We’ll be back in a moment,” Even said, making his way toward the tree to pull out the arrow. She left, leaving the two of them alone once again.

“I’m sorry if I caused you any discomfort,” Even apologized as soon as she was out of earshot.

“There’s certainly no need for an apology,” Isak assured him. “I enjoyed it.”

Even smiled softly. “Good. That was the intention.”

Together they stalked back toward the camp to get their breakfast. Isak couldn’t tell what he was more enamored by: the myth or the man.

* * *

For the next three days, it was more of the same. Even would be gone at Nissen for the night, he would return to their constantly relocating camp, they would go to bed, wake up, shooting lessons, breakfast, and then prepare for the next evening.

And then it was Sonja’s night to stay at the camp. Mikael was also supposed to stay and defend the camp, but he went to bed as soon as the others left, leaving Isak and Sonja alone.

“So, you and Even are getting close,” she commented as she used a log to poke at the fire.

“Yeah,” he said, unable to hold back the small smile that was pulling at his lips. “That’s not a problem, right?”

“I don’t know. Is it?” Sonja asked.

“Does the prospect of me and Even cause you discomfort?”

Sonja shook her head. “No, Isak. It’s not a problem for me. I was just wondering if it would be a problem for you.”

Isak furrowed his eyebrows. “Why would it be?”

“Our time here is nearing its end,” she told him. “According to Sana, the Magnussons are slowly wearing down. I doubt we will have more than three more nights here. I worry for how you are going to feel once we leave, once Even leaves, and you stay.”

“I-” he mumbled. “I hadn’t really thought of that yet.”

“I know you haven’t,” she said softly. “You seem to be a kind man and I don’t want your heart to get broken by a hero that must save other villages.”

“He can always visit me,” Isak suggested. “I mean, it’s only been a few days, but if he really cares, he will visit.”

“Isak,” she said softly. There was pity in her voice. He didn’t want it.

“Even does care that much,” he protested. “He hasn’t kissed me yet, but I believe that will come soon.”

“It’s not that,” Sonja replied. “I can tell he really enjoys your company. We all can. It’s just that we were planning on crossing over the sea and helping out villages in the Copenhagen region, as people have managed to reach out to us.”

“But you’ll be back, right?” Isak asked, lip quivering.

“Only if there’s a great need,” she replied. “The lands south of here need us now, so that is where we must go.”

“I’m going to bed,” he announced, avoiding her pitiful stare as he climbed into the tent and curled into his blanket. Tears began to drip down his face. He had found something amazing, something exciting and new, and soon he would return home and be as lonely as ever.

* * *

Isak didn’t let on that he was upset. He continued on with Even like nothing had happened and enjoyed the time that he had with him. As long as the future remained in the future, they could be happy.

But, in the end, Sonja was right. After three more nights, the Magnussons finally accepted that the money would remain where it had been placed and it was time for Robin Hood and his Merry Men to move on. It was time for Isak to move on.

He was delivered to his home in the night by only Even. His mother was asleep, but he would wake her up after saying farewell to Even. She would be excited to see her son, alive and well.

“Will you come back and visit me?” Isak asked, though he already knew the answer and he knew that he wasn’t going to like it.

Even was silent for a moment. “You will see me again.” His voice cracked when he said it, proving that it was likely a lie. Or maybe just Even’s own wishful thinking.

“I’ll practice my shooting when you’re gone,” Isak promised him. “Maybe I can be the merriest of your men one day.”

A half-hearted laugh left Even’s lungs. “Isak, you have shit aim. I only gave you lessons because I wanted to spend more time with you.”

“I’m going to miss you,” Isak sighed, hating that Sonja was right. His heart was breaking.

“More than anything,” Even agreed, before reaching forward and cradling Isak’s head in his hands.

Isak offered him a small smile. “I’m glad that I tried to stalk you.”

“And I’m glad that we took you in.”

Even leaned down and pressed his lips to Isak’s. The kiss was messy, their tears dripping down their faces as their lips remained connected. It was their first kiss and it would likely be their last, so it was as desperate as a kiss could get. It was a hello and a goodbye. Isak didn’t know if that made the pain worse.

“Goodbye, Isak,” Even said after pulling away.

“Goodbye, Even,” he sobbed as Even walked through his front door.

Isak had thought Even’s thievery to be a good thing, but that was before he had robbed Isak of his heart.

* * *

As the days passed, everything got a tiny bit better. Everyone asked about Isak’s experience in captivity, but he refused to divulge any information. Isak had long since accepted that Even would never return, but he never stopped shooting the bow. Worse come to worse, he would have that part of Even with him for eternity.

One afternoon, near the beginning of winter, Jonas cornered him as he was shooting.

“Isak, we need to talk,” Jonas said. “Alone.”

Isak shot one last arrow, landing it right in the middle of the “x” he had drawn and followed Jonas back into the village, eventually entering into Jonas’ home.

“What’s the matter?” he asked him.

“You’re depressed,” Jonas asserted.

Isak raised an eyebrow. “I am perfectly fine.”

“When was the last night that you’ve slept for more than four hours?” the other man inquired.

Isak stopped to think, but he genuinely had no idea. His sleep schedule hadn’t exactly been working out lately.

“You must tell me the truth of what happened when you were with Robin Hood,” Jonas requested. “You are my best friend and I merely want to know why you’re suffering and try to assist you.”

“It’s nothing you can assist with,” Isak grumbled. “Nothing that anyone can assist with.”

Jonas’ eyes widened. “You fell in love.”

“They were the good guys,” Isak assured him. “And Robin Hood was the best of them. I only knew him for a short time, but I still love him.”

“If he wouldn’t stay for you, he’s not worth your love,” Jonas replied.

“I cannot help my feelings, Jonas,” Isak pointed out. “I should have asked to join them, but I didn’t want to leave my friends behind so abruptly, especially not you.”

“Isak, you should follow your heart,” Jonas advised him. “If Robin Hood ever returns, you have to go with him.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Isak asked.

“If he doesn’t return for you within two months, I will help you track him down,” Jonas promised.

Isak lunged forward and wrapped his best friend in a hug. Jonas was amazing and he would miss him when he joined Even and his friends.

* * *

Two months later, there was a knock on Isak’s window in the dead of night. It was the middle of winter, so it couldn’t be a squirrel. Isak peeked out, only to see a familiar set of blue eyes on the other side, this time matched with rosy cheeks.

“Even,” Isak cried and he ran outside and launched himself into the other man’s arms. “I doubted that you would ever return for me, but here you are.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Even admitted. “But I couldn’t stay away. I have to return to Copenhagen soon, but I figured even a moment in your arms would soothe my aching heart.”

Isak shook his head. “Not a moment. Forever.”

“I must return, my love,” Even protested.

“I have become the master of archery while you’ve been away,” Isak informed him. “I will join you on your trip back to Copenhagen. I will be one of your Merry Men.”

“But you have a life here,” he argued. “I cannot ruin that for you.”

“You had a life in Elvebakken once,” Isak pointed out. “Even, I’ve had plenty of time to think while you’ve been away, and this is my calling. I need to assist you in your quest for the betterment of the world.”

Even smiled. “You are truly amazing.”

“As are you, Robin Hood,” Isak replied, cupping Even’s cheek. He leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to the other boy’s lips.

“Come on!” Isak said, rushing toward the woods. “We have a world to change.”


End file.
